A Witch's Familiar
by Tiryn
Summary: Lucifer. Such a name that caused such chaos. He hated his name, but only liked it because his mother gave it to him and his sister loved his name. Lillith. A name that haunts him, one that he hopes he could find before it is too late for her. The X-Men. A group that he hopes would accept him and find what he is looking for. AU!
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN! Hope you all enjoy :)

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Silently, Lucifer cursed her, but at the same time, wished for her to be there to comfort and hold him, to make sure that he wasn't harmed, to do a lot of things really. Lucifer didn't realize how much his sister had done for him until she whisked him away, preventing _them _from grabbing a hold of him.

His thoughts darkened considerably at this. Whoever they were, they were there to harm both him and his sister.

He laid his head down, his ponytail wet with dew. He wanted his sister, and he wanted her now. Lucifer remembered what she said, but he didn't know how he would find this school that would accept him. He doubted that they would accept him anyways; even for a mutant, he was a bit strange. Wings and skin made of rock hard stone but was soft to the touch, claws that made it difficult to dress himself, and gold cat-like eyes.

The young man thought back to the irony of his name and his appearance, then scoffed, immediately dismissing all of those notions. His sister was a witch of sorts; he didn't need to believe in what the other children thought of him.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Lucifer moved his wings out of the way to see if the person was talking to him. He looked down both ways of the alleyway and did confirm that, yes, he was the only one in the alleyway. Well, besides the man in front of him. He was bulky with muscles in this ridiculous looking yellow and blue suit. His eyes seemed to be white, but Lucifer guessed that it was also a part of the mask that he was wearing. "Hey, you hear me?"

Lucifer stood up and shivered at the cold. "Yeah, I hear you." He muttered. "And no, I'm not okay." Well, at least he told the truth. His sister would be proud of him. He grew sad at the thought of her again. She was going to be invading a lot of his thoughts, wasn't she?

The mystery man frowned and seemed to observe him, almost as if seeing if Lucifer was a threat or not. "Come on kid," he said, turning around. "It's not safe around here." Lucifer nodded and started following the man, thinking that this was his only chance of going anywhere near that institute.

"Did you find him?" A dark-skinned woman with white hair landed in front of the two males, but then seemed to retract her words as her eyes landed on Lucifer. "Ah, you did. Well, follow us please, and we'll get you somewhere safer."

The jet that they arrived at was black and sleek. Lucifer looked at it, wondering if it was some kind of demon out to eat him or something. From where he was from, he didn't see much of things like this. Scratch that; nothing like it.

"I am SO glad we didn't have to fight anyone!" A bouncy girl with brown hair and bright colored eyes was talking to another boy that was... strange looking. He was blue all over from his point of view, and had a spaded tail that swung this way and that. Lucifer thought that he was better off than him at the moment; at least he wasn't much of a demon that Lucifer was rumored as.

"Kitty, calm down!" Lucifer was now very interested in this blue boy. He was German! Lucifer hadn't met many people that were German. "I am sure that ve vill have to fight somevone! Just please, do not jinx us!"

"Don't worry, sugar, we will probably fight someone." The girl was about Lucifer's height with brown hair and a bright white streak waving through her hair. The boy standing next to her was a bit taller with brown hair swept up in what seemed like spikes with bright blue eyes. He seemed to pout before saying, "well, I was looking forward to fighting someone!"

"Everyone calm down." The dark skinned woman seemed to cut in. All heads, including a man with some red eyewear and a man that was a lighter shade of blue than the younger man, seemed to snap towards the newcomers. Lucifer ignored the people in favor of gazing around at the jet, wondering what all the lights and buttons were for. "This is..." Lucifer turned and looked in the warm brown eyes of the darker woman.

He hesitated. Telling his name was a great taboo, considering how the entire town took it when his mother named him Lucifer. He finally sighed and said, "Lucifer." Everyone froze in shock. He bowed, as his sister had taught him to do, and further said, "it is very nice to meet you." _Be cordial_, she seemed to whisper, _and everything will be alright. _

"Lucifer? As in, the devil?!" The blue one asked, finally climbing out of his seat to meet the new boy. Lucifer was actually shocked to see Angelic runes carved into his body. The boy was extremely blue; even his hair was blue! Lucifer was also glad to see a similarity between the two of them; they both had bright yellow eyes.

"My mother wanted to name me for something grand that would capture attention." He shrugged. "I'm pretty convinced that she herself was from a different time." Which was more true than he would ever tell the others. "And you would be?"

"Ah, sorry vur my rudeness." He smiled, but seemed to stay wary of Lucifer. "I am Kurt Vagner, also known as Nightcrawler. This is Kitty, or Shadowcat." The happy brown-haired girl waved. "Bobby, Iceman." The tall boy gave a nod. "Und Rogue." She smiled and nodded also. "The people at the vheel are Cyclops und Beast." They also waved respectively.

"I am Ororo, but you can call me Storm." Lucifer turned and nodded. "And this is Wolverine, aka Logan." I eyed him, but decided that he was more alpha than me, so I just smiled politely. Besides, he looks scary as shit.

He looked around at all of the people. Most of them were wary because of his name, but Lucifer didn't really care about that. He only cared about how his sister was doing and hoping that she was going to find him soon.

* * *

"Where's the demon?" His voice was hard and not up for patience. In her opinion, he really needed to get laid, but that was her modern self talking. The young woman only stayed silent, that serene smile on her face. If it wasn't for the blood dripping off of her and her hanging by the shackles on her wrist, one would've thought that she was a happy, bright woman.

Another crack of the whip. She flinched from the pain, but still made no sound.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!"

This sequence was repeated two or three more times before the man finally gave up, throwing the whip aside in disgust.

He and his goonies walked out, the automatic door sliding shut behind them.

She looked up at the cameras, still not saying a word.

It had been so long since she had seen Lucifer's face, oh so many years since she had sent him forward through time courtesy of their mother's help. Of course, she froze herself in a type of coma just so she could see him again. Was that selfish? She supposed it was, but didn't care.

By now, she thought, he would have been found by the X-Men, the group that their mother kept talking about when they were younger and she was still alive. He would be safe.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. She only had to hang on for a couple of weeks, then she could call upon him.

Then again, the man coming back in through the door could change those plans yet again.

* * *

**_Well then... This is going to be an interesting one 0.o I really hope you all don't hate me for putting up, once again, ANOTHER STORY! However, this one has been toying with me for a bit._**

**_Yes, the man is an important character. Yes, the main boy's name is Lucifer; get over it. And yes, the girl is a witch courtesy of their mother... A lot will be explained throughout the story if I do this well enough :3_**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN! Hope you all enjoy :)

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

To say that the mansion was grand would be an understatement. Lucifer didn't really think of it as a mansion; he thought it looked more like an institute. He wondered how many other mutants there were at this school, and had this very slight hope that his sister was here, but dismissed the thought immediately. That was only a hope that would be crushed immediately.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Lucifer." Ororo confirmed his suspicions at least. They walked out of the jet, and Lucifer was once again fascinated. There was so much metal here! What did they need it all for? These people (mutants, he reminded himself) were so weird, despite how many times he had been in this timeline.

"Come, we will meet the Professor and then get you settled down." Lucifer followed the woman gratefully. He barely noticed the others following suit, curiosity shining brightly.

They came upon some oak doors that were plain, but somehow stood out from the others in the hallway. Ororo went right on and said hello to the man without knocking. Lucifer stepped in after her, eyes glued to the man behind the desk. He was bald and had a kind, worn face on. Was he a mutant?

"Hello, Lucifer." The man sat up. "Please come in. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lucifer smiled a small smile. At least the Professor was polite. "Please, sit down." He gestured to a chair in front of the desk. The rest of the group assembled themselves on either couches or the wall, creating a semi-circle around Lucifer.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Professor." No lies. Lucifer just seemed to be extremely relaxed around these people. Another thing his sister would be proud of. "What questions do you have?" The man smiled, almost as if he was anticipating something like this. Then his eyebrows drew down into a frown, confusion flitting across his face.

"I want to know if I may search your mind to know who you are and where you come from."

Well, that was a hefty request. Lucifer considered it for a moment. "Well, that depends on my sister."

"Du habt eine Schwester?" Lucifer turned to Kurt and nodded, glad he knew a little bit of German. "She's... somewhere else at the moment."

Lucifer was careful to hide his feelings on that one. He didn't know where his sister was, just that she was still alive and waiting for him. It scared Lucifer quite a bit.

"And why do you say that, Lucifer?"

"Well, she put a block on my mind so I wouldn't be controlled or harmed by psychics." Lucifer, despite what many thought in his old town, did pay attention in class. Just only the interesting things stood out in his mind. Xavier nodded. The mutant was glad that the professor understood.

"Would you mind if I asked you personal questions?" Lucifer only shrugged. It depended on the questions, really, but Lucifer would more than likely evade some of the questions. "Where is your sister?"

Lucifer shrugged at this. He didn't speak; that would open a can of worms that he didn't need at the moment.

"Is she a psychic like me?"

This time Lucifer smirked. "Nope, much cooler than a psychic. She's more of a witch." Charles frowned at the use of the word. "Now, before you get onto me for it, it is how she classified herself. She would rather be called a witch than anything else; says it's more fun that way." Lucifer chuckled, remembering her rant about the word once.

"Well, what mutations do you have?" This questions was asked by Rogue, who was looking at his skin apprehensively.

"My wings, which can fly, my skin is actually some kind of stone, but softens up when I'm not fighting, my eyes give me night vision, and I guess the way I can talk to stone." Lucifer's nose scrunched up at this. "It's confusing until you see me actually do it."

"What mutations does your sister have?"

"To put it simply, she can manipulate energy very well, which allows her to do a lot of other things. However, she can't control time; only Mother could accomplish that." He frowned, wondering if he gave away too much, but went along with it anyways.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked.

"Um... do you mean actual age or by years?" Silence at that. "What year is it?"

"Twenty-Thirteen." Scott answered, wondering what the kid meant.

"Well, technically, I'm seventeen, but considering the years..." Lucifer counted silently in his head. Nineteen hundred minus twenty-thirteen would be... "I am technically 113 years old."

"Wow..." Lucifer turned at the new voice. The man standing in the doorway had dark brown hair that was stuck up in a weird fashion with lightly tanned skin, white eyes, and a red and black outfit. "How did you survive all these years?" He also had a strange accent, but Lucifer ignored it.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Logan grumbled.

"Well, my sister sent me through a portal a few days ago and landed me there in the alley." Lucifer shrugged again. "I basically skipped all those years that I would have lived in order to survive a bit longer."

"So that's why I didn't find you until now..." Charles said, coming around the desk. Lucifer noted that he was in a wheelchair. He wanted to know what happened, but judging by the way the professor was, Lucifer didn't want to drudge up the man's unhappy memories.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't find us earlier. We went back and forth from this time to ours in order to learn new things. But my mutations made it hard for us to do it, so it was sparingly." The professor nodded once again.

"I see..." He stood up straighter. "How about we get you into a room and settled before you start your classes?" Lucifer wanted to object, but knew it would be a hopeless cause. It was bound to happen, why fight it?

"Thank you." Lucifer said, gently shaking the Professor's hands. "Hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Of course not. Please, enjoy yourself while you're here." Logan and the other man escorted Lucifer out.

"I'm Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit, my friend." Lucifer glanced up at the strange man and committed his name and face to memory; he felt that there was going to be something important later on. "Lucifer." Gambit's eyes were glued to his head. Lucifer didn't pay any attention to it; he was too used to reactions like that. Most reactions would be to attempt to kill him, but Lucifer learned to survive.

Obviously.

"You'll be rooming next to me, kid." Logan said when they stopped in front of another oak door. The man then turned and left, going into his own room with Remy close behind. "Don't get too lost!"

Lucifer nodded even though neither elder mutants could see him do so. He entered the room and sat on the bed closest to the wall, sighing once again. It was moonlight now, and Lucifer was glad for it. He liked the night much better than the day. "Lillith..." He whispered. "Please be alright. Please be safe and stay alive long enough for me to find you." Lucifer prayed, holding onto his cross necklace tightly.

Another night of worry kept him awake long into the night.

* * *

Another dreamless night. Why was she surprised? Lillith missed her dreams very dearly, but the bloodletting that happened every other day or so kept her powers weak, and so her brain could not provide the images that she needed to watch her brother.

She finally allowed the smile to drop, her sadness shining through.

Would she be allowed to see him soon? Her patience was growing thin, and she wanted to call upon her brother now, to let her out and be happy again. Just the two of them, like it used to be after Mother was burned at the stake. However, she knew that she had a few more days before she could be allowed to do so.

It wasn't just the thought of her brother that wanted her to escape from the place. It was also the crying of the dead that pierced her soul. They all died because of that man, and Lillith wondered if God would forgive her for ending the man's life. Would it be justifiable? The witch stored the thought away, not wanting to dwell on it again until it was needed.

She hadn't used her voice in a very long time, and Lillith knew that Lucifer would want to hear her voice as soon as he found her. Look for me as long as you can, Lillith prayed, and find happiness while you can. You deserve that much, Lucifer.

* * *

**_I actually find this story really sad... It's writing itself out to be that way anyways..._**

**_To my reviewers:_**

**_Areview: Thank you and hope you review again :)_**

**_Guest: Thank you and glad you like it!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :D I'm baaaaaa~ck xD

Do not own X-Men (only the movies we bought...)

Okay, so I was typing up this chapter and went to save it... when it all fucking disappeared... What the fucking hell! So, this is not the first version of this chapter, but I blame electronics for it -_-

* * *

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Lucifer really enjoyed his stay here at the institute, despite all the classes he had to take. He simply had to catch up with today's time, such as all the math and science that were not in his own time. The mutant really liked two of the teachers; Ororo Munroe in weather studies and Mr. Logan in self-defense. They were really interesting people, despite how opposite they were in personalities.

He sat his lunch tray next to one of his new friends, Kurt Wagner. Even though the blue mutant was still wary because of his name (people don't change much, do they?), they got along well enough that Lucifer thought he made a person that he could call a 'friend.' Next to him sat Kitty, who waved at Lucifer happily, and continued chatting with Rouge, who was holding hands with Bobby.

"Hey, Lucifer, how's the institute so far for you?" Piotr asked. Piotr was another mutant that Lucifer met in class that was not wary of him. That might be because the boy was Russian and pretty much made of steel, but that was okay with Lucifer. "Very well, thank you." A giggle brought the entire table to stare at Kitty, who was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked, giving her friend a weird look. Of course, this was to be expected; it's Kitty, what else do you expect?

"I find it so cute that he still talks old-fashioned!" Lucifer raised a brow at that. He didn't really know what to think of the girls in this time; they might as well have been weird creatures to him.

The rest of that lunch was spent with small talk about classes, homework, and possible plans for the weekend.

It ended soon enough, but in a strange way for Lucifer.

"Ey, kid." Lucifer turned to Logan, already used to the irritating nickname. "Charles wants ya." He nodded and stood to follow him and Gambit, who apparently appeared out of nowhere.

On the way, he happened to glance outside. It was raining for the past couple days, but it had lightened up to a light drizzle during that morning. Lucifer stopped in front of the window, transfixed by what his eyes had caught.

It was a rainbow, but not a very ordinary one. This rainbow went from red to purple then back to red.

In other words, a sign that Lucifer completely understood.

"Ey, kid, you okay?" Lucifer looked over to Logan and Remy LeBeau, a wide grin accompanying his face.

"She's calling me." Two months... Two months and now he can finally go get her!

"Who's callin' ya?" Gambit asked, confusion on his face. Both men followed after the semi-happy teen, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Lillith is calling me~! She's finally allowing me to come and get her from where ever she is." A chuckle escaped Lucifer's lips. The elder mutants exchanged a look, wondering if the kid had finally gone insane.

"Well, we'll talk to the professor and see if we can go fetch her." Logan said, apprehension dawning on him. Lucifer nodded, but kept the smile glued to his face.

Lillith was okay if she was calling to him, yes? That was the thought process that the teen followed and desperately held onto. If his dear sister was hurt, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Despite what Lucifer thought, Lillith was not at all okay. In the cage she was in (the bastards were kind enough to give her an actual room to rest in for a while) blood slowly grew as a puddle around her. Harsh breaths escaped her breath, trying to prolong her life.

She was slowly dying.

The rough treatment that the 'witch' received had slowly but steadily brought her to the brink of death. The young woman dared to not say a word about where Lucifer was; she loved him too much to give him away to evil men like these.

The cages around her were empty, which made Lillith glad since she didn't have to see others suffer.

She smirked, kind of horrified at herself for thinking at such a time like this.

Three months... three months she had been here, no doubt a month longer than her brother had been in this world. Already, she had gathered her power and sent a distress signal to Lucifer.

She only prayed that he was just in time to save her pathetic little soul.

* * *

**_Yay, another chapter xD No matter how short it is :3 Okay, so Lucifer FINALLY gets the chance to go and get his sister. Loyal teen, is he not xD_**

**_Okay, so next chapter is essentially the rescue... Lucifer might not like what he sees xD_**

**_To thank my reviewers:_**

**_Areview: Hello again :D Glad to see you still love my story, despite the sadness that is persistant on hanging onto this story xD_**

**_GorgeousPotato: Ah, thanks xD Love your pen name, by the way :)_**

**_Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, no matter how short it is xD Please tell me what you think~_**


End file.
